Smile, You're Beautiful
by musicismylife29
Summary: To most people, Haruhi Fujioka seemed like a normal, cheerful, hard working student. To others, she was an amazing, beautiful, perceptive girl. She was all these things, but no one knew what was going on inside. No one really understood her. She put on a brave face so that she didn't have to explain to anyone the pain she was feeling. Eventual HaruhiXMori
1. Prologue: They Don't Understand

Smile, You're Beautiful:

Chapter One: They Don't Understand

To most people, Haruhi Fujioka seemed like a normal, cheerful, hard working student. To others, she was an amazing, beautiful, perceptive girl. She was all these things, but no one knew what was going on inside. No one really understood her. She put on a brave face so that she didn't have to explain to anyone the pain she was feeling.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, can you make us some more tea?"<p>

"Haruhi, pass me the sugar, will you?"

"Haruhi, put on this cosplay!"

"Haruhi, you ruin that costume and I'll increase your debt by 2,000,000."

"Haruhi will you get me some more cake?"

_They don't understand._

"Yeah, of course Senpai"

_Can't they see how overwhelming this situation is?_

_Should I tell them?_

"Haruhi! You're coming home with us!"

_No, it would kill them. _

_I'll just be a burden on them._

"Haruhi, be ready for your next customers."

_They don't understand._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)****  
><strong>


	2. You Don't Belong Here

Chapter Two: You Don't Belong Here

Haruhi walked into school on Monday with a feeling of dread. She couldn't deal with this today. She wanted to go back to the safety of her bed. She walked through the halls with her head bowed, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. _Maybe if I don't acknowledge them, they'll leave me alone._ She thought. But of course, her attempts were futile. As she walked past the bathroom she felt a pressure on her shoulder, and was pushed inside. She turned around, and who stood there? Keiko Kobayashi.

"I thought I told you never to show your face at this school again," she said with a menacing stare. "You're a disgrace to this school. You don't belong here."

Haruhi trembled. She tried to leave but one of Keiko's friends blocked the doorway. Keiko grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

"Don't walk away from me! Get this through your thick skull, commoner. You're not wanted here. You only got here by chance." She pushed Haruhi out of the bathroom and into the sea of people. Haruhi walked to class in self deprecating shame. She knew that Keiko was right. She thought it every time the hosts did something to make her say "rich bastards".

When Haruhi finally got to class the twins greeted her enthusiastically. She just simply nodded and muttered a "good morning", and headed to her seat. She thought they would leave her alone because she was being quiet, but of course, this just made them pester her even more than usual.

"Haruhi, is there something wrong?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Cause you're being really quiet and seem upset."

"I'm fine guys, really."

"Do we have to beat someone up for you? Cause we will!"

"Nah." There was no way she could tell them after she had been holding it in and hiding it for so long. They looked at her with doubt. "I'm ok guys, really," she said with a fake smile. This would be a long day.


	3. Late Again

Chapter Three: Late Again

_Five...Four...Three...Two...One..._

The bell went off as soon as Haruhi finished her mental countdown. Now all she had to do was face the hallway once more, go to club, walk home, and then she would be safe in her apartment.

She picked up her bag and shoved her things into it quickly, and left the classroom at the same rate, heading straight for the bathroom. Once there, she locked herself in the stall, and waited. 15 minutes later she slowly left the stall and peered out into the hall. There was no one. This was her chance. She ran down the hallway and raced around the corner to the 3rd music room. When she got there, she took a breath. She had to go in. If she didn't she would be overwhelmed with calls all night asking where she was and why she wasn't at club. Tamaki would freak out and probably come crashing down on her door. No, that wouldn't do. She had to go in. Taking another deep breath, she grasped the handle and opened the door.

Sitting at his table with Honey, Mori was the first one to notice Haruhi's absence. Although he wouldn't say anything to Tamaki on the chance that he would make a big seen about his daughter missing, he wondered why she was always so late. She always said it was because she went to the library before hand and got caught up in looking for books, but Takashi knew better. The rest of the club might not be able to tell when Haruhi was lying, but he spent so much time just observing everything that he got to know people's tells and ways of expressing, or trying not to express, feelings. He knew it was something else, and whatever it was it worried him. Every day she got later and later. He wondered if she would show up at all today.

Another 5 minutes proved his thoughts wrong, when Haruhi finally came through the doors. She had missed the whole meeting they had before the girls came in, and Tamaki already had his first customer. Kyoya went to the door to greet her, not with a smile.

"Haruhi your almost twenty minutes late, I'm going to have to add that to your debt."

"I'm sorry Senpai, I just got so distracted in the library today," she said softly, looking at the floor.

"Do I have to get you a watch? One of the rules of being a host is punctuality, Haruhi, unless you want to go back to simply being the host club's dog, I suggest you start coming in on time in the future."

"Yes Senpai." Haruhi walked over to her table with her head down.

Mori wanted to go give her a hug, but couldn't leave his table, as now Honey had his first customer. He gave one last look over to Haruhi, wishing there was something he could do, and then went back to his job.

**A/N: I know these are really short chapters and probably don't make the most sense for now, but I have a plan in mind, just trust me :) Thanks to all of you for reviewing/reading/favoriting/following this. You guys make my day **


End file.
